The Battle of the Blondes
by Emmelie Cullen
Summary: I am in love with Emmett Cullen." Lauren admitted. She wouldn't have confessed if she'd known who was standing behind her. None other than the beautiful gorgeous goddess Rosalie. "You might have some competition." She smirked knowing this was her battle.
1. Battle Begins

**I really hope you guys enjoy this project. I was rereading Twilight when this idea hit me. I was thinking they always talk about how many people ave curshes on Edward Cullen, but how many squealing girls dreamed about Emmett Cullen? I know I would! :D**

**I thought Lauren would be the perfect victim for the hopeless battle, because we all know that Emmett belongs to me. **

**Rosalie is my alter ego. hahahahaha **

**Anyway, review please. It makes me extremely happy. ;)**

**I hope you enjoy the fierce battle of the blondes... :)**

* * *

Battle of the Blondes

Rosalie Hale and Lauren Mallory.

**Rosalie Hale's Point of View**

* * *

"Good morning Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, darlings here are your bags, now go be nice. It's your first day of high school!" Esme, my mother in all the ways that counted, except one smiled warmly handing us all backpacks. Alice and I had rebelled and gone to the mall and bought cute Prada book bags instead of having to carry around a hideous backpack. Esme and Carlisle embraced us all once quickly.

It was a typical first day of high school in a typical city, for a typical group of teenagers right? My family was pretty normal, I and my 'twin brother Jasper' had gone to live with our 'Aunt Esme' after our parents had 'died' in an 'accident'. My 'brother' and I had gone to live with our 'aunt' along with her husband Carlisle and their 'adopted children' Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen. We were all just one big happy normal human family. Wrong. That couldn't be more wrong.

My name is Rosalie Hale and I am a vampire. My entire "family" is vampires. We've been through high school so many times it was already so monotonous and mechanical for our 'first day'. I didn't see why Esme still made it a big deal. Well, I guess that was her motherly instinct seeping out. I loved Esme, and she loved us all, I'd never really had a motherly figure in my human life, my birth mother was just like an agent helping to boost my social status. I didn't miss the people in my human life, I just missed being a human. I dealt with the transformation harder than anyone else. Alice, didn't have anything she remembered about being human so she didn't have anything to miss. Emmett, my husband (well, I had to pretend he was just a boyfriend here) in fact, he thought being changed into one of the eternal damned was the best thing ever. I was glad he wasn't like me and hated this life, because I was the one who was selfish enough to ask Carlisle to chain him to this so called life, more like an eternal existence really. He'd once said something like… "Hells' not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you." He was referring to me. He said he would rather be kicked out of the garden of Eden with me, instead of in the garden without me. He was so perfect, I got so much luckier than I deserved. I didn't know what I'd ever done to deserve someone so wonderful. But, of course he'd said the same of me as well.

I caught my reflection in the mirror in the hall of our new home and ran my fingers through my gorgeous blonde hair. I turned looking at how my golden eyes sparkled in the light. I liked our new house, it was wide and open. One side of the house was entirely glass. It was big, extravagant, regal, and beautiful, just my taste.

Emmett, looked down to me with his beautiful amber eyes smiling widely. His smile was the only thing that could make Rosalie Hale weak at the knees. I couldn't help but smile back up at him. After nearly a century, I still never got used to his beautiful perfection. He was devastatingly handsome for starters, with his tousled dark curly hair, white pale marble skin, strong perfectly muscular body… Edward shot me a glance of disgust and rolled his eyes. If he felt so inclined to read my mind, then he had better keep his negative comments to himself. _If you don't like what you hear stay out of my head. _I thought daggers at him but kept my eyes fixed on Emmett. _Now where was I…? Ah yes, listing some of the many perfections of the wondrous Emmett Cullen._ Edward grimaced.

That would keep him out of my mind for a while…. On with my list now, his big, round golden eyes you could see straight through to know exactly what he was thinking at every moment of every day, even if you didn't have mind reading powers like Edward. And my favorite, Emmett's smile… Oh his smile…. His smile was wide and childish, his ultra white venom coated teeth beaming in a ten thousand watt grin. His strong face had a youthful innocence in it when he smiled (which was basically all the time) for on his cheeks were baby-like dimples. That's why I wanted to save him from the bear in the first place. He reminded me of a child. A big, muscular six feet six inches child. Jasper wound his arm around Alice but, cleared his throat and he and Edward chuckled. Jasper could feel the pure crazy love rolling off of Emmett and I. Jasper could feel emotions, Edward could read minds, Alice could see the future, so Emmett and I were _never_ alone. _Never_!

"You better be thankful for Rose and I, Jazzy." Emmett laughed bending down to kiss me on the cheek. Edward's eyes widened as he read Emmett's mind and Alice's mouth dropped in shock when she saw in a vision what Emmett was about to say.

"Don't say it." Edward laughed, but it was too late, Emmett had already made up his mind.

"You and Alice were getting a little distant Jazzy… Anytime you need an extra whiff of desire, call me and Rose." Emmett winked. If I could have blushed I would have. I rolled my eyes and smacked him on the back of the head crossing my arms over my chest. I stepped back in caution, knowing what was coming next. Even if I couldn't read the future like Alice. Jasper unwound his arm from Alice smiled once at her quickly and apologetically. Alice giggled at what was happening in the future.

"I'd move Rosalie…" She whispered giggling. I jumped out of the way just in time to see Jasper lurch through the air colliding with Emmett with a huge crash. Jasper had Emmett pinned to the ground, but not for long. Emmett quickly twisted Jasper into a tight headlock and laughed thinking he'd won. Emmett always won. Alice smiled widely then Jasper launched himself out of the headlock tackling Emmett to the ground and in the process knocking down a lamp and a table… And a couch… Jasper had him pinned again. Jasper had his teeth bared at Emmett's throat. The Universal Cullen Vampire sign of winning a wrestling match. Jasper pulled back and smirked at Emmett and chuckled. Emmett stuck out his tongue like a five year old and struggled to push Jasper off of him. He hated losing.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! You stop that wolfplay this instant! (Esme said wolf play like _were_wolf instead of horseplay to refer to rough housing) You did _not _just break something _again_ did you?!" Esme shrieked from upstairs where she had gone to get Carlisle earlier. "Emmett! You better start running right now!" Esme said darting into the hallway above the staircase. Emmett's eyes widened and he quickly tried to rip out of Jasper's grip. Emmett was always blamed for when things broke. He and Jasper surveyed the damage they'd done, just a broken table, a lamp, a couch, a vase, a clock, and… Edward's piano bench. Edward opened his mouth widely in shock and was about to tackle Jasper and Emmett to get his revenge when he stopped and arranged himself as far away from them in the room as possible in an innocent position. Jasper's eyes widened too and he hopped up about to make a run for it when Esme had darted down the stairs and had her left hand grasping Jasper's ear and her right hand holding onto the collar of Emmett's shirt.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!!!! Jasper Whitlock Hale!!!!" She shrieked. Esme was in full fledged Mom Mode now. Jasper and Emmett were in for it. Emmett would probably be grounded from touching me for a full twenty four hours _again_ if he wasn't careful.

"Sorry Mommy… Sorry Sorry Sorry." Emmett and Jasper apologized quickly in harmony. They winced preparing to be scolded in one of Esme's lectures they'd heard so many times.

"I told you two not to wrestle in the house! Look at your brother Edward, see how obedient he is. He never defies me." She said releasing Jasper's ear (she wasn't willing to take the risk of letting go of Emmett, she knew he would be the one to make a run for it.) and patted Edward on the shoulder sweetly. I rolled my eyes. Of course Edward was the perfect one. He just reads Esme's mind so when he knows that she's coming around he acts like he didn't ever do anything. Of course he was the perfect one…. "I'm going to let Carlisle decide your punishment." Esme sighed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Emmett groaned theatrically. That earned a laugh from Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I. Esme shot daggers through her eyes at Emmett but couldn't help but half smile.

"That's right. Carlisle will make it bad." She smiled wholly now. No one could help but smile at Emmett. Esme sighed and giggled. "Who am I kidding? You know we let you get away with everything..." She sighed knowing she and Carlisle always gave in. She glanced to her diamond watch and her eyes widened. The people in this town are going to think I'm a terrible mother if you are late for your first day of school." Esme exclaimed handing Jasper and Emmett their book bags. Carlisle had made his way down the stairs and was now standing with is hand affectionately on Esme's shoulder.

"Emmett, don't even try to convince the people here that you are an undercover movie star like you did that one time…" Carlisle shuddered and we all laughed. I smiled and returned to my position with his arm around my waist and my head on his chest. I remembered it like it was yesterday, it was 1993, not too long ago. He'd convinced the entire school that he and I were a celebrity couple just moving from somewhere in Europe trying to start a normal life in high school like the other kids our age. People had no choice to believe him, so when people started stalking us, following us everywhere and asking for our autographs we had to move away again.

"Oh come on Carlisle, you know it was funny! You remember when that girl asked if you were Leonardo Di Caprio?" Emmett laughed. "You know, you don't really look like him though." Emmett said cocking his head to the side. Carlisle mussed Emmett's hair and laughed. Even though Emmett was the oldest (well in human age) of us Cullen kids, he was like the little brother of the family sometimes. The child that kept all of our spirits lighthearted. Jasper gravitated towards Emmett without even realizing it, because Emmett was always happy. Always. It kept Jasper calm and collected to be around Emmett. (Most of the time, there were exceptions, as was previously displayed.)

"Now does everyone know our story?" Carlisle checked with us. We all nodded simultaneously. Carlisle smiled in approval. "Now, Police Chief Swan seemed to be a bit worried about a group of adopted teenagers moving to the quiet town of Forks, so please, please behave yourselves." He told us keeping his eyes locked on Emmett. Emmett saluted and Jasper cracked up laughing. Emmett and Jasper were like the ultimate class clowns. I felt sorry for whatever teacher had Jasper and Emmett in the same classroom. Carlisle shot Emmett and me a warning glance. "Behave yourself." He reminded again. We'd gotten kicked out of class one time for… Umm.. 'PDA'. You know… 'Public display of affection.' We didn't even do anything major, he just decided since the teacher was asleep to lean over and kiss me…. Through the _entire_ hour long movie we had to watch on the French Revolution in history class. We got caught when the principal walked in. Carlisle and Esme punished us goooood that night. It was horrible. I shuddered just thinking about it.

We were supposed to blend in, and never get in more trouble than necessary. Edward gagged at my memory of that day and I shot daggers at him. Esme kissed us all on the foreheads and sent us off to school. Edward drove us in his 'soccer mom silver Volvo' or as Emmett liked to call it 'The Volvonator. Ruler of the Soccer Mom car kingdom.' When we arrived in the parking lot we all checked one quick glance at our schedules and maps of Forks High School. With our photographic memories we wouldn't need them again, but we had to use them as props make it look like we were stupid idiotic high school students that wandered aimlessly around campus forgetting our locker combinations and the whole nine yards. Emmett laced his fingers through mine taking a deep breath as the Cullen kids stepped into the main office. The lady at the desk's heart skipped a couple beats and I heard her swallow as she got her first glance of the Cullens.

"Ummm… Er…. Good morning, you must be the Cullens." She said her voice shaking. I heard her fragile little human heart stutter when Emmett smiled. I didn't blame her; if I had a heart mine would do that too. Jasper stepped forward and she smiled and took a quick inhale.

"Yes ma'am. I am Jasper Hale and this is my sister Rosalie Hale. We're both sophomores, along with Emmett Cullen." He explained keeping a safe distance away from the human's blood. It was hard for Jasper sometimes. We made sure to take extra precautions, hunting more than usual, before coming here.

"Yes, here are your updated schedules." She grinned holding out three manila folders. Jasper stepped back and Emmett took them from the lady carefully. Emmett handed me mine and I smiled up at him possessively taking his hand.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I as well as my sister Alice, are freshmen this year." He smiled a crooked smile and spoke in a velvety voice, reserved for not scaring humans. The human's heart sped up again.

"Ah… Um… uh yes. I have your schedules right here." She smiled and gave Edward and Alice theirs. Now if you need any help. You know where to find me." She leaned forward on her elbows and winked. We whirled around and headed out the door, but not before I locked eyes with a girl. She had blonde hair to her shoulders and plain features. Beside her was a girl that looked very much the same, plain and normal, but with brown hair. They were both pretty I guess, but next to me, they looked like gargoyles.


	2. What You're Asking For

**Than you guys so much for the reviews! They make me so so so so sooooooo happy! :D**

**Here comes another chapter in our war for Emmett, **

**although Rosalie and Lauren both know their attempts are worthless,**

**Because you know what,**

**EMMETT BELONGS TO ME! **

**mwahahaa :)**

* * *

The girls didn't seem too shaken though as they stood in front of the Cullens. They just took a deep breath and looked at us like stalker fans. The girl with the blonde hair stopped midstep in the middle of our pathway out the door. I eyed her carefully and she stepped aside slowly, the way her eyes surveyed over all of us made me want to throw up. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were bright like she was admiring some beautiful artwork. Her friend the brunette spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley. You guys must be the Cullens." The brunette said in her annoying cheerleaderish voice. She flipped her hair. Her eyes were fixed on Edward. Jessica bumped her friend with her arm and giggled nasally.

"I'm Lauren Mallory. Jessica and I are in the freshman class, but we know our way around campus. Maybe you want us to… ya know, show you around?" The blonde grinned stepping closer. Jasper took a step back, but it wasn't he who her gaze was focused on. It was my Emmett. Lauren's flat brown eyes were focused up to Emmett smiling in a way only_ I_ could smile at him. She ran her fingers through her hair and giggled flirtatiously. I wasn't worried about my position with Emmett by any means. We loved each other too dearly. I just… How would you feel if some stupid girl was flirting with your husband right in front of you?… Yeah not fun.

"And you are?" She muttered shifting her weight to her toes so she could be closer to Emmett. Closer to me snapping her head clean off her shoulders! Edward sniffed warning me to back off.

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is my brother Emmett, and my sister Alice. Rosalie and Jasper Hale are twins and are our adoptive parent's foster children." Edward spoke up saving me. I thanked him in my head. Sometimes, Edward actually watched out for me. "It certainly is a generous offer, but I believe my family and I will be just fine." He said. Jessica melted beside Lauren. Lauren sighed and flipped her hair again.

"Emmett. Hmmm? Your parents like old fashioned things?" She grinned ignoring the rest of us for a moment.

"Lik_ed_." He corrected. "My parents are dead. But you have no idea how much they loved the thirties and forties." He chuckled the inside joke and smiled back to me. I heard Lauren's stupid human heart stutter.

"I love the classics." She whispered. I bit my teeth together. Edward cleared his throat.

_Thanks a lot Edward. _I thought at him shooting him a glance.

"Well, I'll be seeing you later then." She spoke in her nasally flirtatious voice opening the door for us slowly. Jasper exited first, Alice tagging close behind. Edward eyed me carefully apparently listening to all of my murderous thoughts. I followed close behind, with Emmett right behind me. Lauren brushed out of the room at the same time brushing past Emmett's arm. Emmett stepped back closer to me and I was tempted to just kiss him right there just to make Lauren leave him alone. "Sorry, Emmett." She smiled his name, drawing it out making it sound like 'Eeeeemmmett.' He just nodded. As Emmett turned around to catch up to Jasper. I glared at Lauren. She didn't know what she'd just asked for.

* * *

**ok so lauren is so modeled after this girl at my school. **

**She acts just like Lauren.**

**Too available. **

***rolls eyes dramatically***

**hahaha**

**Next chapter...**

**LAUREN'S POINT OF VIEW! **

**Reviews are inspiring. :)**


	3. Blinded

**Oh my goodness... **

**I never expected such a response to this.**

**I want to thank all of you for taking the time to review and provide your opinions.**

**Thanks! :D**

* * *

**Lauren Mallory's Point of View**

"OMG! That guy was so fine. The Edward one is so mine!" My best friend Jessica Stanley giggled dreamily. "You go out with the blonde one… ummm... Jasper!" (I didn't want to mention to her that he wasn't the one I'd fallen head over heels for.) "And we can go on double dates and… Lauren it just only makes sense that I have a wing girl you know. And Edward needs a wing man. Ugh! I'm like going to cry this is so perfect!" She droned on and on. Jessica was like the Queen of Forks High school. She ruled over the entire student body, even though she was just a freshman. I, Lauren Mallory, was always her girl support. The vice president. The right hand girl. I always wore leftovers from Jessica telling me what I could or couldn't wear. I only ate what she ate. I only was allowed to talk a certain way. Walk a certain way. Carry my books a certain way. I always dated whoever Jessica's boyfriend's best friend was. When she broke up with the guy, I had to break off my relationship too. It was just the way things worked. Always will.

Jessica and I made our way through the lunch line. Mike Newton, my current boyfriend came up behind me and smiled with his arm around my waist. This was going to have to end if I was going to get Emmett. I was standing in the checkout line going through my cute Juicy Couture purse for a check when _they_ walked in. They came in strange groups. Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen walked gracefully in and he twirled her around like a princess at a ball around his fingers She giggled and they made their way to their table in the corner of the room. Next came Edward Cullen who had his ipod in his ears and his hands in his pockets his expression peaceful and indifferent. Edward ran his fingers through his gorgeous bronze hair and Jessica sighed dreamily beside me. Their entire family was just so beautiful… It wasn't fair.

As Edward approached the lunch table Alice scooted closer to Jasper and he put an arm around her. Good. Jasper was taken so that let Jessica tell me to go out with Emmett now. I smiled and kept glancing towards the door in anticipation to see his complete and utter handsome being. Then what I saw next made me drop my tray to the ground with a loud clatter. Emmett Cullen had his muscular perfect left arm snaked around HER tiny statuesque waist. Rosalie Hale was so perfect, so painfully beautiful that I had to take a deep breath I was aching so bad. That gorgeous blonde hair that curled to her lower back, her perfect features, and a dainty ultra white smile. The kind you saw on toothpaste commercials. Her skin was so perfect not one blemish. She looked like she stepped out of a Covergirl ad. She had to be the most beautiful girl in the world. It wasn't fair!

Then, the torture continued. He smiled a glorious wide smile with cute little dimples on his cheeks at her and glanced around the room to make sure no teachers were watching as he pressed his perfect lips to her cheek. She beamed back to him. Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Life soooo wasn't fair! I repeated this phrase, acidic in my head as I picked up my spilled salad, no dressing, and no cheese. The way Jessica's and my diet said we should eat. I took the spoiled food to the trash can not noticing Mike laughing as he helped me. I never took my eyes from Emmett Cullen as he led the painfully perfect Rosalie Hale to the table where the Cullens sat. When they sat down, I saw from my position on the floor, that under the table, Emmett took her hand and they laced their fingers together inconspicuously. I groaned internally. Who could compete with that?! She was basically a goddess…

I frowned as I threw the rest of the spoiled food into the trashcan. I stood up and dusted off my blue jean skirt and long sleeved pink t-shirt. Then, I noticed Jessica leaning over the Cullen's table talking to them animatedly. Emmett now had his hand on Rosalie's thigh just below the hem of her super cute Versace mini skirt his fingers winding around her knee. She had her hand on top of his stroking his long fingers. _Stop touching! For Pete's sake…_ I took a deep breath and stalked over to the Cullen's table being a perfect wing girl for Jessica. I smiled an extra wide smile at Emmett, but he didn't seem to notice for he was looking at Rosalie. He couldn't notice anything with _her_ around. He could never notice the twinkling stars when the bright brilliancy of the sun is blinding him…

**Rosalie's Point of View**

I saw Lauren walk to our table and smile an extra wide smile. Edward looked at me the corners of his mouth twitched into a grin as he listened to her thoughts. Emmett trailed his fingertips along my thigh and I shivered involuntarily. His hand retracted back slowly, but I shifted my weight closer to him as Lauren approached. I smiled almost smirked to her. She could just go die for all I cared. I almost wished she would, not that I wasn't up for competition or anything. I always enjoy beating people. Edward kicked me under the table and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey." Lauren breathed lamely. I smiled a painfully beautiful smile at her and she flinched. Haha. I felt like laughing darkly.

"Hello, Lauren right?" Alice was the only one of us that was polite enough to greet her back. Lauren seemed to recover her wits. Almost of course, and took a deep breath, looking away from Emmett so she could talk. I didn't blame her; I almost pitied her. I remember the first time I ever met Emmett, like really met him and talked to him when he wasn't dying or being transformed into a vampire that is. But that first time, I thought I'd forgotten how to talk when he looked at me. And Rosalie Hale is never weakened easily. Her cold exterior is never broken, but apparently Emmett had the key. I could only imagine how difficult it must be for Lauren, the senseless human to be able to form coherent sentences looking into his eyes. I laced my fingers through Emmett's under the table as Lauren took a deep breath, preparing to talk.

"Yeah. I'm Lauren. I was just wondering if you guys wanted to… um come sit with me? I mean like us… as in our group at our table." Lauren stuttered. Poor girl was mentally disabled. I smiled smugly to her as Edward acted as spokesperson.

"I'm sure I'm speaking for the rest of us that we all appreciate the offer." I fought the urge to snort. Edward's lips twitched fighting a smile as he continued. "But I'm afraid not." He said sincerely. "You're welcome to sit here if you like." He offered gesturing to the two empty seats on my right. I clenched my teeth together angrily and forced a smile to Lauren and an expression to kill to Edward. Lauren took a deep breath and slid in to sit beside me.

"Oh Rosalie. If you don't mind me saying, I like you're perfume. What's it called?" Lauren asked like a true blonde.

"It's called a shower. You should try it sometime." I mumbled.

"What'd you say?" She asked. She hadn't heard me. But my family did. Emmett laughed while Edward kicked me under the table.

"It's _Light Blue_." I smiled, batting my eyelashes innocently.

"Chanel?" She acted like she knew what she was talking about.

"Of course." I shook my head like her question was stupid.

"Oh." She chewed on her bottom lip nervously, but got up enough courage to begin speaking to the rest of the table. "So what's you guys class schedule?"

"Gym class next." Emmett groaned. Alice and Edward both nodded along with him since they had the same class next. Emmett hated gym class the, because he had to harness his strength the most there and it wasn't enjoyable for him to let the humans win. Lauren seemed taken aback.

"You don't like gym class?" Lauren half laughed.

"No. Why?" Emmett asked her.

"You just… you look like the kind of guy that'd like that kind of thing." Lauren seemed to realize the lameness of her response.

"And you look like the kind of girl who'd hate that sort of thing, but you don't do you?" Emmett raised an eyebrow at her in challenge. He always had a gift for getting to the core of people. Even shallow ones like Lauren.

"N-no. I love sports." She was shocked. "How'd you know?"

"I can read minds." He smiled and I saw him nudge Edward under the table lightly.

"Then I'd better watch myself haven't I?" Lauren blushed and looked down. Edward flinched and I knew this meant her thoughts were getting graphic. I don't know why this angered me so…

"Excuse me." I said politely as I stood up from the table. I pretended to trip, and to steady myself I grabbed onto a strand of her stringy blonde hair, giving it a nice little tug. Classic trick.

"Ow!" She yelped, her hands flying to her scalp.

"Oops." I smiled apologetically. "My apologies." I tossed my hair over my shoulder, and with that, I strutted away; the object of her desire, my Emmett, getting up and following _me_ of course…

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHA That trick is one of MY personal favorites. I haven't done it before but... it just sounded really cool :)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed. **

**Sorry it took me so long to update :/**


	4. This Is War

**Hey Guys Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while.**

**Anyway, here it goes, **

**Have a very merry BLONDE Thanksgiving!**

* * *

Lauren's POV

"All right Lauren, now you have to be completely honest when I ask your opinion okay?" Jessica chattered. She and I were in the car on the way to the mall to pick out an outfit for her date with Edward Cullen. The day I'd spent sitting at the Cullen's table hadn't been a complete disaster… Had it?

I thought of Emmett every moment since he'd walked away with _her_. Rosalie was the epitome of everything perfect. She was the definition of perfect and I was most definitely not. Although Emmett and I had _one_ good conversation, that didn't mean that he would leave perfection for me.

Jessica had told me that the she heard the Cullens and the Hales _lived_ together too… He and Rosalie were probably…

I didn't even want to think it…

_Married_ or something crazy like that even at sixteen just so they could…

He would touch _her_, and I would always wish it was_ me…_

"Lauren! Are you listening to me?" Jessica snapped. I turned to her and nodded as she tore me from my dangerous thoughts.

"Okay then, what should my 'date with Edward' outfit be?" Jessica pursed her lips tightly, knowing I hadn't been listening to her before then.

"Well what are you guys going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know yet. But I know it's going to be ahhhmazing!" Jessica squealed. I fake celebrated with her but continued to wallow in despair over my situation with Rosalie and Emmett…

"Hey Jess, got any tunes?" I reached for the radio and Jessica nodded turning it to her favorite station. My luck…

_"Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend. No way no way! I think you need a new one! Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend!"_ Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne blasted out of the speakers causing me to groan internally as Jessica turned my reminders of _his girlfriend_ up to blaring records. She belted out the words while I just sat there in torture.

"You mind?" I reached to turn the knob.

_"If you could see That I'm the one Who understands you Been here all along So why can't you See you belong with me Standing by and Waiting at your backdoor All this time How could you not know Baby You belong with me." _You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift now flowed from the speakers in a tortuous melody. I turned the channel quickly.

_"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha Don't cha."_ I punched the power button frantically and let out a long exhale. Was every single song going to remind me???? I let out a long groan and closed my eyes. This wasn't fair. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be!

I was popular. I was a cheerleader to be exact and I wasn't exactly at the bottom of the pretty list! I was actually one of the prettiest girls in school! I was supposed to have everything I wanted right?

Wrong. All of that has been erased now that she moved into town. I hated Rosalie Hale with every fiber of my being. The vision of my eyes clouded with red I was full of so much hatred. I felt like I was steaming. Who died and made her a goddess? Why was she allowed to have it all?

I smiled when an idea popped into my head. I would make Rosalie Hale's life a living hell until I got what I wanted most…

* * *

**Rosalie**

It was time for school and I paused, looking in the side mirror of Edward's Volvo as I fixed my lip gloss. Emmett groaned and pulled me along.

"Come on Rose. You're perfect." He said lacing his fingers through mine as we made our way through the doors to school. I walked in school with my head held high like usual, but something was wrong. All around me I heard snickers and gasps from the girls and whistles and derogatory names being whispered at me by the boys.

Emmett tightened his grip on my hand. He must have sensed there was something wrong here too.

"Nice rack." A random freshman winked at me. Emmett froze to a complete stop jerking me to stand beside him.

"Talk to her like that again and you'll be sorry." Emmett growled at the pubescent pimple faced kid. I smiled, Emmett was so cute when he was being protective.

"Just sayin." The little boy wasn't even intimidated, or at least didn't act like it as he went gossiping along with his friends. Everyone was looking at their cell phones. Why today of all days did Edward have to go hunting. He could have told us what the humans were thinking. What was up with everyone today?

"Skank." A senior girl coughed as she passed me and she and her friends strutted away giggling. I rolled my eyes, completely unaffected by her comment.

Emmett didn't like this at all. He was already fuming and we hadn't even made it to our lockers yet. I mean, I'd dealt with stupidity all of my life and was often called out because of my looks. Beauty was a curse sometimes. I of all people knew that.

A junior boy made an obscene gesture to me and he and his friends laughed.

A group of pothead boys were all looking at their cell phones and then wagging their eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Rosalie. Go change clothes." Emmett told me sternly under his breath. He didn't tell me this often, but a few occasions when the world decides to get hormonal when I wear something too... flambouyant.

I looked down to see if anything I was wearing right now had any suggestion to…

Nope.

Dark jeans, black high heels, fitted red shirt.

"It's not that." I protested and pondered as Emmett lead me through the giggling and gossiping hallways what on earth could have triggered a mass eruption of the student body.

"Slut!" A group of girls boldly yelled before tossing a drink into my face causing its contents to spill all over me.

"Oh. My. God." Emmett stopped and turned to me. Normally he would probably laugh at this happening to me just to try and lighten my mood, but he was frozen like I was.

I kept my mouth open in shock as diet soda dripped off my hair and clothes.

"Oh Rosalie…" Emmett breathed not sure what to say.

"I've got a change of clothes in my locker." I said through clenched teeth, still furious about this morning's odd happenings.

"Let me tell you what we gon' do. Two plus two I'm gon' undress you." A group of boys sang with an obscene dance move in my direction as they passed, laughing. I rolled my eyes but Emmett caught the main one of the boys by the collar and ripped him back to face him. The boy looked very scared now as Emmett lifted him by the collar a couple feet off the ground and shoved his back against the wall of the hallway.

"I swear you're the dumbest kid I've ever met. Don't you know who you're talking to?" Emmett snarled. "Let me clear this up for you. Rosalie is _mine_. M.I.N.E. You don't even think about her like that again! You understand?" Emmett warned intimidating them all. Every single one of the boys in that group nodded in fear and ran down the opposite way of the hallway.

I swallowed. I know I may seem like I don't really get phased when people talk _at _me, but… Being sexually harassed repeatedly only reminded me why I was cursed to live for eternity in the first place. Sure I loved being beautiful, but… sometimes being gorgeous was just so difficult. I always though beauty was a curse. I was cursed with unnatural beauty and that's what lead to my death in the first place…

"Are you okay?" Emmett gave me a sticky hug since I was still covered in soda. I nestled closer into his chest, just wanting to go home.

Before I could respond a group of athletes passed.

"Cullen's getting some tonight." They snickered.

"Yeah more than you'll ever get!" Emmett snapped.

"W.H.O.R.E! What's that spell?! Rosalie…"A cheerleader rolled her eyes with her derogatory cheer. She and her posse giggled and squealed as they walked away.

"Emmett…" I whimpered looking up to him. His expression changed immediately because he knew just how much I was being hurt.

Emmett took my hand and tugged me wordlessly to our lockers which of course were just right across the hall from each other.

All throughout the halls to our lockers I was called out and Emmett just seemed to get angrier at the world. Emmett was a happy person, but sometimes he just hated the world for hating me.

I exhaled as I approached the hall of my lockers although I knew it was silly because what haven did just surviving until my lockers bring?

I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked over to locker 1933.

Emmett and I both breathed the same curse at the exact same time.

In huge red letters painted on the door of my locker were the words

_Bitchy Slut_

And all around my locker were flyers with pictures on them. Pictures I'd never even seen before. Pictures of me.

_Blonde Bombshell_

The caption said. But the caption wasn't the derogatory part.

Emmett cursed the same word over and over as he paced the floor.

I clenched my jaw to look more confident but in actuality I shrunk into the floor wishing it would swallow me up. I became self conscious of my body wishing I looked like Vera definitely not for the first time in my life.

It was a picture of me. And I mean _all_ of me.

"Miss Goodie Two Shoes huh?" A group of girls scoffed as they passed me and my locker. I'd never seen this picture before in all of my life and I'm more than positive I had never taken it because with my vampire memory I would know don't you think?

I looked like a _porn star_. Who would do this to me?!

Edward and Alice always liked to joke with me and play tiny pranks like… taking books out of my locker or rearranging my schedule or something juvenile like that. But this was the work of someone who really and truly hated me.

I could only think of one person who would do this.

I inhaled sharply and let out a piercing scream like the ones in the movies where all the glass breaks and stuff. Yeah and it was long and hard and I growled as I stalked down the hallway. I knew where that…that. ARRGH would be.

"Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie!" Emmett tagged along behind me. People were STILL shouting inappropriate things at me about that STUPID obviously photoshopped picture. However, the world quieted as soon as they saw my expression. I was ready to kill. I was ready to suck every bit of blood from her body.

"Rosalie. You can't kill anyone." Emmett hissed at me as he tugged on my arm and I could tell he was using his strength to hold me back.

"Who, me? Kill someone?!" I began to laugh hysterically as I continued on my eyes focused on the prize. She was in view now sitting with her little popular group wearing her cheerleading jacket and ribbon in her hair as she giggled and gossiped. Flames burned in the form of fury in my veins as I watched the culprit.

"Rosalie." Emmett tried to snap me out of it. "Come on, I'll take you home." He tried to distract me by pulling my arm around and barely pressing his lips to mine in a teasing way that I loved. "We can go home, and do something... _fun_." He smiled against my lips and I shivered my mind taking a pleasure trip.

"Mmmkay." I breathed, recovering my own senses. "Hang on a second baby and I'll take you up on your offer." I cooed to him kissing his cheek before slithering behind a column and whipping out my cell phone, pressing it to my ear. It rang twice before she picked up. "Hello Mrs. Mallory is Lauren home?" I asked in my perfect, flawless voice.

"No, may I ask who is calling?" Her cheery voice asked me. I smirked to myself and Emmett's eyes widened his expression incredulous. I felt rage burn up inside of me.

"This is Christina from Planning Parenthood. I have Lauren's test results and I'd like to congratulate her, so if you could, tell her to call me back ASAP so I can talk some things over with her. It's urgent. Thank you." I said in a frivolously friendly voice and clicked my phone shut when I heard Mrs. Mallory faint and hit the floor. Lauren wouldn't even be allowed out of the house anymore. I flipped my hair and took Emmett's hand leading him behind me as I strutted past Lauren's group like nothing was wrong. I heard them laugh, but paid no mind. Karma sucks doesn't it?

"Rosalie, you're taking this way too far." Emmett sighed.

"I'm not finished." I vowed a smirk taking possession of my features. I laughed darkly.

* * *

**Ooooooooooooooh!!!!!**

**Man, those tricks I got from _Mean Girls_ and a book called _Art Geeks and Prom Queens_ with a bit of inspiration from_ A Walk To Remember_**

**I feel like the story should be over here with just the knowledge that in the end, of course Rosalie wins. :) :)**


End file.
